spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light
Note: This page is about the original, but non-canon version of the first season of Sprite Chronicles. For the page about the reboot, click here. Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light, '''abbreviated as '''SCDL, is the first season of Sprite Chronicles. Plot Mario and Sonic accidentally open a portal that can destroy every video game universe in existence. They team up with fan characters and go on a new adventure in search of the Chaos Emerald. On the way, they meet new allies and old enemies... Episodes In total, there were 20 episodes, with episode 8 being the longest and episode 1 being the shortest. Intro There were 4 versions of the intro for SCDL. The first version was used only in episode 2. Then, with the help of runxforest, DanielXsnm improved the intro, making the second version. It was used for episodes 3-10. Once again, DanielXsnm and runxforest improve the second version, making the third version. It was used for episodes 11-19. There was a fourth version made only for episode 20. It shows all the main heroes and villains in it and it's supposed to be a season finale version of the intro. The song used for all four versions of the intro was Seishun Kyousoukyoku '''by Sambomaster. It's more well known as the 5th opening for the '''Naruto '''series. Original Purpose Originally, SCDL was going to be a spin-off of WhySpriteBros, a sprite series made by gaming123456. But the director decided against it and the series was made as his own creation. Tone At the beginning of the series, the tone was mainly humorous, with the humor being based on the humor from gaming123456's WhySmashBros. As the series went on, the humor began to cut down in episode 12, meaning it was used less frequently. In episodes 19 and 20, no humor was present, meaning that the episodes' situations were serious. An example of how serious the episodes were was when Mario died, ending season 1 with a more sad tone. Planned Reboot SCDL is planned to be remade and rebooted sometime before Season 3. Some of the changes planned include matching the tone with Seasons 2 and 3, along with it being made into parts instead of episodes, and making the movie as an extension of it instead of the movie being on its own. Also, the reboot will be replacing the original SCDL in the Sprite Chronicles continuity, making the original non-canon. Certain events that occur in the reboot will be mentioned in either annotations or the episode during Season 2, along with 3, due to the majority of the current audience having never seen the original SCDL. Trivia *Originally, Mario and Sonic weren't supposed to team up with fan characters. They were supposed to team up with Luigi, Shadow, Yoshi, Silver, Wario, and Knuckles, but the idea was scrapped. *Episode 1 was the most viewed episode despite being the shortest episode. *Episode 19 had the most comments, mainly because in the video, the director left a message, asking the viewers if they wanted Mario or Sonic to win their fight in episode 20. In the end, Sonic barely won by a couple of votes. *If the series's mood remained humorous, the series would've ended with a more happier tone. *After watching '''Dawning of Darkness, a series on Newgrounds, the director got the idea of having a sad ending for the series. *The only people that co-directed in some episodes were runxforest and superluigibrawl. This was because, according to DanielXsnm, there was no permanent co-director for SCDL, so only less than 10 episodes were actually co-directed. *In most of the episodes, the characters break the fourth wall (such as Sadia talking about the intro). This is changed in Season 2. *The events of Season 1 took place during a week. It was never specified when a day has passed, yet the season ended on the final day. Category:Sprite Chronicles Category:Danixdp213